


一个骑士歪魅魔宽的歪宽车

by 384lyf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 很雷，完全是为了写肉
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 7





	一个骑士歪魅魔宽的歪宽车

一个骑士歪魅魔宽的歪宽文  
马尔科走进这家旅店的时候，天已经完全黑了。作为圣殿的一名骑士，他被安排了向王国都城传达光明神旨意的任务，几乎需要穿越整个大陆。这家又小，又破，还开在荒郊野外的旅店，已经是他今晚能找到最好的栖身之处。  
旅店前台是一个大胡子男人，他为马尔科安排了住宿的房间。马尔科注意到，他背后有一个年纪大一些，表情严肃的光头男子在盯着他干活。马尔科猜想这是这家旅店的老板。  
出乎马尔科的意料，旅店的房间虽然狭窄，但是却很干净舒适，床铺也很柔软。马尔科洗了个澡躺在床上，几乎感到自己被连日来的奔波所消耗的圣光在缓慢地恢复。他在床上几乎要睡过去，这时候却突然传来了敲门声。  
不需要打开门，马尔科就已经能感受到门外魔力的轻微波动。门外魔力的气息与马尔科曾经猎杀过的其他黑暗生物不同，没有攻击性，反而带着点引诱。这让马尔科意识到，站在门外的是一只魅魔。  
虽然同属于不死生物，但必须每隔一段时间摄入人类jy才能生存的魅魔与人类并非完全对立，甚至还被一部分贵族所豢养。也有不少数量的魅魔为人类提供风俗业服务。但在这荒郊野外还有服务从业者也是件新鲜事。马尔科这样想着，出于礼貌打开了门。  
打开门之后，他微微一怔。面前的男人瘦高身材，黑色头发，比他还高一个头。男人礼貌地向他问好，向他出示了这家旅馆的风俗业从业资格证书，并询问马尔科是否需要提供服务。  
男人并不难看，但马尔科还是谨慎的措辞：“抱歉，不过您可能不是我最喜欢的类型…”  
男人从善如流地回答：“没关系，我还有许多同事，您可以挑选一下。”他从一个大手套里掏出许多张印刷着人物肖像的小卡片，从中翻找出一张递给马尔科。“您看看这位，这是我最喜欢的一位同事，甜美长相，肉弹身材，屁股尤其性感。”  
马尔科出于好奇接过来端详了一下。他惊奇地发现，卡片上的肖像与他在圣殿的一位骑士朋友长相有七八分的相似，几乎要让他怀疑这两个人是兄弟。他还没开口打听，黑发男人已经把另一张小卡片塞到他手里，介绍道：“这位也很可爱，金发长腿，屁股也很翘。”  
马尔科朝手里的卡片看了一眼，这让他立刻忘记了刚才想说的话。虽然已经过去了很多年，但他一眼就认出卡片上的人跟他在骑士学院的一位同窗，托尼克罗斯，长着一模一样的脸。  
他从结束学业的那个夏夜之后就再也没有见过托尼。实际上应该比那更久，因为在毕业之前，托尼就从学院里神秘消失了，提到他的人都讳莫如深，有人说他被卷入骑士团和光明神殿的斗争，被流放了——说这话的人马尔科也很多年没有见过了。也有人肯定的说，他已经死了。  
但不论是哪一种，马尔科都记得，当年曾经跟他在比武大会上切磋的托尼克罗斯，是个如假包换的人类。  
对面的黑发男人看他盯着小卡片愣神，问到：“您喜欢他吗？我可以帮您约托尼，他的技术很不错。”  
他真的是托尼吗？马尔科压抑下心中突然涌起的不知道什么情绪，把小卡片还给黑发男人，说：“我就要他，麻烦您约他过来吧。”

再次响起敲门声的时候，马尔科竟然有些不敢开门。他不知道门外的人是托尼还是不是托尼，哪个更令他失望。  
但他最终还是打开门。门外的男人看到他，也微微愣了一下，叹息道：“库瓦说你像是认识我…马尔科，真的是你。”  
马尔科不会认错，虽然比同窗的时候瘦了一些，成熟了一些，发型也变了，但在他面前显露出属于魅魔的魔力波动的男人，的确是托尼克罗斯。马尔科有满腹的疑虑想问他，但最后说出来的还是一句：“你先进来吧。”  
他让托尼坐在屋里唯一的一把椅子上，起身给托尼倒水。等托尼双手捧着杯子坐定，马尔科才发现自己没地可坐，只好坐在床上。他努力忽视房间里来自魅魔的，那股说不清道不明的勾人气息，问道：“托尼，你这些年好吗，为什么会在这里，还…”  
托尼说：“这些我都会告诉你的，马尔科，但我认为我们现在不妨做些正事。”  
他放下杯子，丝毫不见外的一屁股坐在床沿上，伸手就往马尔科的胸膛上摸。即使魔力微弱，但他的动作十分灵敏。床铺狭窄，马尔科退无可退，只好左推右挡的抓住托尼的手腕，叹息道：“托尼，这么多年不见面，你就不想先和我叙叙旧吗！”  
托尼撇了撇嘴，平铺直叙地说：“马尔科，我非常理解你看到故人变成魅魔以后惊讶的心情，但我已经好多天没吃饱了。”他试图挣动被马尔科固定在胸前的双手，委屈的说：“我好饿。”  
马尔科皱眉道：“你们旅馆的老板虐待你吗，不给你吃饱饭？”他说了一半就意识到，魅魔的饥饿不是缺乏食物，而是另一种东西。  
托尼说：“跟你说了半天话我更饿了。我们好歹也是老朋友，你必须先帮帮我，马尔科。不然我真的马上要饿死了。如果你还想聊什么，那就喂饱我以后再聊。”  
他一边义正词严的提出要求，一边偷偷摸摸的挪动双手，从马尔科的胸膛移到小腹，试图解开马尔科的腰带。  
看他这样子，马尔科觉得即使出于人道主义精神也没办法说出什么拒绝的话。他指指托尼的手已经悄然移动到的位置，说：“也行，那你坐上来吧。”

托尼没有坐上来。据他所说，是因为他真的饿了太久了，从嘴巴的摄入比较快。  
他跪在床边解开马尔科的腰带。被他一通乱摸马尔科已经半勃了。魅魔像舔棒棒糖一样从下往上认真的舔他，高热的口腔和魅魔身上萦绕的若有若无的撩人气息让马尔科很快就完全硬起来，有抓住他短短的金色头发往他嘴里抽送的冲动。而托尼显然没有他这么享受，他现在毕竟是一名黑暗生物，马尔科身上属于光明神殿的神圣气息让他在刚刚靠近的时候感受到些许的战栗，口腔也感受到点灼烧的疼痛。但这当然不能让托尼放弃，毕竟解决饥饿问题才是当前头等大事。  
马尔科不是没有过口交的性经验，但和魅魔的显然大不相同。他注意到几乎只是吞食他渗漏出来的前液，就让托尼得到极大满足一样的闭上眼睛弓起身子，更加着迷的吮吸，身体也兴奋起来，皮肤泛出微微的红色。马尔科伸手去捏托尼挺立起来的乳尖，甚至使了点力往外拉，把托尼柔软的乳肉扯成圆锥形。托尼疼得抖了一下，但魅魔的身体就是如此淫荡，会自动把疼痛转化为快感。马尔科不出所料地看到，托尼从刚才给他口交时就半硬起来的阴茎更加兴奋。这让马尔科也涌起情欲，不再满足于让托尼掌控主动权。  
马尔科拍拍托尼的脸，捏住他的下巴，从他嘴巴里抽出来。托尼发出不满的呻吟声，这使马尔科笑出声来，说道：“味道有这么好吗？”  
托尼一本正经地说：“我是挺讨厌你身上那股圣光的味道，多吃点水果可能可以掩盖一下。”  
马尔科说：“我猜你下面的嘴没有上面的嘴挑食。”  
托尼虽然哼唧着表示反对，但精液还没吃到嘴，动作反而是迎合更多。他被马尔科分开腿压到身上，旅馆的床对他们两个大男人来说有些狭窄。就着托尼这个门户大开的姿势，马尔科探手下去套弄他的阴茎，又去摸后穴。那里又紧又热，因为主人的情动已经湿漉漉的。马尔科伸了两根手指进去浅浅插了两下又抽出来，再插两下。敏感的小穴受到撩拨，但又完全不够，不由自主地猛的收缩一下，绞住马尔科的指尖。他是真的很淫荡。马尔科这样想着，看向托尼的表情。身下的魅魔看起来快要哭了，挺起腰来催促他。  
阴茎一插到底的一瞬间两个人都倒吸了一口气。马尔科是没想到魅魔的身体会这么棒。托尼的后穴紧紧地吸着他，几乎让他头皮发麻。而托尼则是又痛又爽。马尔科作为高阶的圣骑士，身上光明属性充沛。被自己最害怕的气息侵入到最脆弱的地方，这让托尼有点吃不消，下意识的往后躲。马尔科察觉到这一点，按住托尼的腰，惩罚性的顶了两下。这几下正好顶在敏感点上，光明属性带来的不适和强烈快感交织的感觉让托尼的眼神几乎都有些失焦。他求饶的对马尔科说：“慢一点，你的圣光太高阶了，这样我，很难受…”  
马尔科倒是微微一愣，他没想到这点。毕竟在上次他们交手的时候，托尼的神圣力量犹胜于他，而马尔科是通过精湛的剑术取胜。两人身体交缠在一起的时候，他确实能感受到属于魅魔的力量被压制，这提醒他眼前的男人不再是多年前的那个圣骑士托尼，而是一个魅魔。  
马尔科有些犹豫，他不知道是不是该停下，但这个状态让他抽出来提上裤子也太强人所难了。托尼发现他一会大动一会又不动，不由得有些气结。他自己伸手去撸动已经有些硬得发疼的阴茎，又用小腿去蹭马尔科的腰侧，说：“别担心马尔科，我现在是魅魔，这种程度的难受对我来说也很舒服，我只是想让你慢一点…”  
马尔科注视着托尼，在他记忆里，那张脸上好像永远都是冷淡的表情，但现在却脸色潮红，眼睛里汪着泪水，满含春意。被邀请到这种程度不干也不算男人了。他尽量放缓速度在托尼后穴里进出，还安慰性的握住托尼的手，跟他一起套弄着托尼身前勃发的欲望。这对托尼来说已经足够刺激，托尼紧皱着眉，哪怕咬着嘴唇也忍不住呻吟声。  
他知道马尔科在想些什么。在他们重逢的第一眼，他就意识到，自己完完全全的改变了，而马尔科一点都没有变。  
那个抱着厚厚的魔法史走在校园里的清秀少年成长为俊美的青年。他依然勇敢，锋锐，公正，顺理成章的司职圣骑士，守护大陆的光明。  
即便这光明有所代价，自己就是那个代价。  
但托尼现在已经没办法再想这些了。马尔科好像发现他在做爱的时候走神，对此感到不太满意，又顶的更深了一些。托尼被他弄得腿都发软了，结结巴巴地说：“马尔科，马尔科，太深了，你不要再进来了…”  
马尔科说：“那你就专心一点。”  
这么说还不解气，马尔科抓住托尼的手腕，不许他再抚慰自己。硬得发疼的阴茎骤然失去刺激，这让托尼难受得挺起腰来。马尔科说：“你可以只用后面高潮的吧？”  
被少年时的同窗提出这样的要求，纵然托尼脸皮已经磨练的越来越厚，还是令他感到羞耻，而身体却更加兴奋。  
马尔科把他翻过身来，变成趴在床上，屁股翘起来的姿势。他已经注意到托尼的敏感点，着意朝那个地方顶弄。这刺激太强烈，托尼整个人都缩了起来，受不了的发出呜咽。他觉得自己马上要到高潮的边缘了，马尔科却在此时伸手撸动他的阴茎。  
多重快感夹击下，托尼浑身颤抖，射了出来。他的后穴同时一阵紧缩，喷涌出一股淫水，沿着修长的腿流下来。马尔科被他一夹，急促的冲刺几次之后，也射了出来。属于人类的精液让托尼又到达了一次高潮，只能闭着眼睛喘息，从腰部到膝弯都在轻微的抽搐。  
马尔科搂住他，等待两个人剧烈的心跳平复下来。他们休息了一会，马尔科意有所指的问他：“托尼，你吃饱了吗？”  
实话说托尼已经吃到差不多饱，也被马尔科折腾了个够呛。他实在有点忌惮马尔科的光明属性，不太想做了。但这顿吃完下顿又不知道什么时候，是不是有的吃就不要浪费比较好，托尼一时有些举棋不定。  
马尔科看出托尼在想什么，也不催促他，只是让他坐在自己的身上，握住托尼软下来的阴茎前后套弄，让手中的性器慢慢再次兴奋起来。而马尔科再度勃起的阴茎贴在托尼的股缝间，那里已经被托尼流出来的淫水弄的一片湿滑。马尔科缓慢的挺着腰，龟头在股缝间磨来磨去，因为小穴太湿被吃进去一点，又拔出来。  
魅魔敏感的身体显然受不住这样的挑逗。托尼脸色绯红，骂了一句，伸手到后面扶着马尔科的阴茎，自己坐了下去。快要全部吃进去的时候马尔科坏心的挺了一下腰，这让本来还能勉强保持平衡的托尼直接跌坐在马尔科腿上，阴茎进到前所未有的深度。他死死的搂着马尔科的肩膀，靠后穴获得了一次高潮。  
高潮时激烈收缩的小穴让马尔科也爽得叹息一声。他扶着托尼的腰，几乎需要用点力气才能在绞紧的后穴里上下动作。他就着这个姿势停下来，等托尼这一波高潮过去。没想到隔壁房间突然传来一阵床被压得咯吱咯吱的响声，随后便是高亢的呻吟。  
马尔科和托尼面面相觑。  
托尼仔细听了听，小声说：“好像是我老板和我同事…是埃登，就是库瓦给你看的那个，屁股很性感的那个。”  
马尔科不知想到了什么，皱起眉头：“你们都会和你们老板做？”  
托尼打了个寒战，说：“别胡说马尔科，那可是我们老板啊！只有埃登。”  
马尔科觉得满意了些，隔壁传来的声浪十分令人无法忽视，马尔科凑到托尼耳边，说：“你听，托尼。他们和我们，在做一样的事。”  
托尼想控制脑海中旖旎的想象，但他还是很快脸红了。马尔科动作起来，托尼扶着他的肩膀，被顶得一晃一晃，他只能捂住自己的嘴巴，以免发出呻吟声被隔壁听到。  
高潮几次后的身体异常敏感，托尼觉得后穴又酸又软，感觉实在受不了了。他满脸通红的靠在马尔科耳边，小声求饶：“马尔科，我不行了，你射给我吧。”  
马尔科没控制住自己，亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角，加快了抽插的速度。托尼被他骤然加快的速度顶得又痛又爽，伸起长腿夹住了马尔科的腰。马尔科掐着他的腰，快速顶了一会，射在他的身体里。托尼咬住嘴唇，在精液射到后穴的刺激之下也哆嗦着身体射出来。  
他们在床上抱着休息了一会，从激烈的高潮中平复。马尔科用毛巾给托尼擦了擦身体，托尼懒洋洋的任他动作，几乎连一根手指头也抬不起来。  
他已经一点力气都没有，再加上吃饱喝足，老板平时耳提面命的不要在客人房间留宿的禁令已经被抛诸脑后。托尼几乎是躺在床上就睡了过去。  
马尔科也累得够呛，他还想着要追问托尼之前发生的事情，但这种情况显然也只能留到明天再问。他怕托尼在他睡着的时候逃走，思来想去，给房间下了一道禁制，也躺在托尼身边睡着了。  
马尔科梦到了许多东西。他梦到学院里洁白的大理石回廊，教导他们练武的骑士长大人，夏夜校园里的葡萄藤，还有好友马里奥天真的笑容。  
托尼也梦到了许多。  
他梦到半夜隐秘时分在校园里悄然立起的祭坛，梦到秘密集会的时候穿着黑袍的同伴，梦到米洛学长把光明法典投进火里，睫毛在眼眶上投下一片狭长阴影。  
他们都梦到了某一个晴空万里的日子，两个金色头发的少年骑士身穿盔甲，手持长剑，站在演武场的两端。他们隔着一段距离注视着彼此，一个轻轻哼了一声，另一个则露出一抹坏笑。  
那是他们的第一次见面。


End file.
